


Steve Rogers Imagines

by AveryWinchester



Category: Captain America
Genre: Action, Angst, Black!Reader - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Romance, Smut, mixedrace!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Reader is Director Nick Fury's daughter.  She's been sent on a mission to recruit Steve Rogers AKA Captain America to help S.H.I.E.L.D win the fight to save the world.-Set at the beginning of The Avengers and possibly through Infinity War-





	1. Recruiting Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Gifs not mine

_**Imagine your father, Nick Fury, sending you to recruit Steve Rogers to join the Avengers, after Loki had stolen the tesseract.** _

  
You stood by the door at a gym in Brooklyn, New York, just watching him. A man, who was clearly out of his time, giving the punching bag the beating of a lifetime.

You saw it across his face. The _pain_. The _agony_. It seemed as if every swing he was trying to fight off memories.

You were unbelievably fascinated by him. Ever since you first joined **S.H.I.E.L.D** , against your father’s wishes, you studied up on the “ _Ice Man_ ”, that had been found alive nearly seventy years after his plane crashed into the ocean.

When your planet became threatened by someone not from your world, you knew your father would be assembling a group of _Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_ to take on said threat. You immediately jumped at the chance to recruit Mr. Captain America himself, Steve Rogers.

After begging and pleading with your father, Director Nicholas Fury, he finally let you take the reigns of this mission alone.  You were determined to complete this mission and gaining your father’s approval of being a great **S.H.I.E.L.D** agent.  First starting with Captain American himself.

Your thoughts were cut short at the sound of the punching bag being hit so hard that it flew off the chain, guts of sand spraying on the hardwood floor. You watched as he sighed and picked up a spare bag, lying next to a half dozen other bags on the floor, and attached it to the chain. He began the punching again.

“Trouble sleeping?” You finally made your presence known, making your way further toward him.

“I slept for seventy years, ma’am. I think I’ve had my fill.” He looked over at you and stopped immediately. His blue eyes peered at you, as if he was completely taken aback. “I’ve never seen you before, not that I’ve seen many people. You with SHIELD?”

“Yes, I am. Agent Fury.” You nodded, sticking out your hand for him to shake.

He shook your hand, before he began to unravel the tape around his. “ _Fury_? Any relation to-”

You cut him off, nodding. “Director Fury? Yes. He’s my father.”

“So, I’m guessing he sent you here on a mission?”

“He did. Well, actually, I begged him to send me on this mission.”

“Why is that?”

“Well I’m 30, and this is my first solo mission. You do the math.”

He gave you a small smirk. “Your dad trying to get me back in the world?”

“We’re trying to get you to save it.” You laid the Manila folder, you had with you, out on the bench.

You knew he would know all about the tesseract. Since he was the person trying to save Earth from it seventy years ago.

“Hydra’s secret weapon.” He read over the file.

“Howard Stark fished it out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He, and now we believe that the tesseract could hold the key to sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.”

“Who took it from you?”  He looked back at you, and it took everything in you not to turn away from him.  He was a beautiful man.  No, you were on a mission here.

You leaned down flipping another page of the file. “His name is Loki.”  You pointed to only blurry image you had of Earth’s newest threat.  “He’s not from around here. So, if you’re in there’s a lot more things that we have to speed you up on. Trust me, this world has gotten a lot stranger than you know.”

He scoffed, standing to his feet. He handed you back the folder, your fingers slightly brushing each others. He smirked, leaning forward. “I really doubt anything would surprise me, at this point, ma’am.”

“Ten bucks says you’re wrong.” You retorted. “So, what do you say, Mr. Rogers? You in?”

“It’s _Steve_.” He corrected you. “And I say, you should have left the damn thing in the ocean.” He turned from you, picking up a punching bag and walking out of the gym.

“There’s a debriefing package waiting for you at your apartment, Steve.” You called out to him.

He stopped for a second and turned to look at you. He gave you a shy smile, before turning back to his task of walking out the gym.

 _Got ‘im_. You smirked to yourself.


	2. Agent Phil Coulson Swoons Over Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gifs not mine

**_Imagine watching Agent Phil Coulson swoon over Steve Rogers on your way to SHIELD._ **

  
  


“… _I watched you while you were sleeping_ …”

You giggled softly to yourself listening to **S.H.I.E.L.D** ’s Agent Phil Coulson’s admiration of Captain America himself, Steve Rogers.

The two of you and a handful of other **S.H.I.E.L.D** Agents took the quinjet to pick up Steve from New York to bring him back to **S.H.I.E.L.D’s** new temporary office, after the energy from the tesseract had destroyed the last one.

Everyone knew about Agent Coulson’s fascination with Captain America, you included.  You couldn’t blame him though.  You were just as fascinated by this super soldier, if not more than Phil.  You just decided to take the less creepy approach.

You continued to watch Phil, as he backtracked and attempted to sound less weird to Steve, but ended up making a bigger idiot of himself.  He finally gave up and just walked away.

You unbuckled your seatbelt, stood to your feet, and made you way over Mr. Rogers as he stood behind the open cockpit.

“I’m surprised he didn’t ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards.”  You teased folding your arms across your chest.

“Trading cards?”  Steve’s blue eyes turned to you and the butterflies in your stomach fluttered.

“They’re vintage, he’s very proud.”  You giggled softly, causing him to let out a chuckle of his own.

After a few moments of silence, you turned your attention to the front where over the head of the pilots were nothing but clear skies.  Then you felt it.  You felt a pair of eyes, a pair of strikingly cerulean eyes, staring at you.  You looked at Steve out of the corner of your eye, and your suspicions were correct, he was staring at you.  You bit your lip to keep from smiling.

  
You heard him clear his throat, as he turned his attention forward.  “So, Fury’s daughter?  I didn’t know he had even had a daughter.”

“It’s not something that we go shouting around the offices.   **S.H.I.E.L.D** does a very good job with protecting our agents’ personal lives against potential enemies.”

“What made you become an agent?”

You shrugged, turning to face him.  “I like helping others.  My mom was also a **S.H.I.E.L.D** Agent.  I guess it’s in my nature.  But I do it mostly for her.”

Steve looked at the desolation in your eyes at the mention of your mother, and he didn’t need an explanation of what happened to her.  “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s ok.  It happened a long time ago.”  Shrugging, you gave him a warm smile, and he returned the gesture with a little smirk of his own.  “Anyway, I’m happy that you’re here.  We’re so very honored to have you on board.”

He blushed, ducking his head and then looking back up at you.  Every time he did it, your heart would flutter.  “Well, I hope I’m the man for the job, ma’am.”

  
You smiled back, nodding.  “Well you _definitely_ are.”  

You then reached out to pat his upper arm, not expecting to feel a surge of electricity course through your body.  He must have felt it too, when he looked down at your hand, still on his bicep.  He looked back up at you and this time your heart nearly stopped.

“Um,” you quickly removed your hand, as if his arm was on fire, “so, yeah,” you cleared your throat, turning your attention away from him.  “Uh, we made a few modifications to your uniform.  Phil had a little design input.”  You joked pointing over your shoulder to the Agent who was pretending not to listen to your conversation, in hopes to diffuse the tension.

“Uniform?”  He questioned, folding his arms across his chest.  “Aren’t the Stars and Stripes a little, uh, old fashioned?“  He gave another smirk.

You turned to him one last time.  “With everything that’s happening, the things that are about to come to light?  People just might need a little old fashion.”  You smiled softly and walked away from him back to your seat.

  
You hadn’t realized but his eyes trailed your entire movement until you took a seat, and looked back over to him.  You gave him one last smile, he returned it, and you both turned your focuses elsewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr deanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com


	3. Phase 2 Secrets

**_[Imagine you catching Steve searching the hellicarrier for SHIELD secrets.](http://deanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com/post/158058834100/imagine-watching-agent-phil-coulson-swoon-over) _ **

[](http://deanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com/post/158058834100/imagine-watching-agent-phil-coulson-swoon-over)

**(gifs not mine)**

You had just come from a debriefing with your dad and the other agents. You felt something was off about this whole operation. Your dad, Director Nick Fury, liked to keep you in the dark for the most part. Because he always thought the less you knew, the more you were protected.

That wasn’t going to cut it anymore. You needed to know what the hell they were hiding.

“What are you doing down here?” You questioned Steve, as you caught him snooping around in unauthorized territory.

“I should ask you the same thing.”  He turned to face you, blue eyes tensed.  Very different from the man you met a few weeks earlier.

“I’m a **S.H.I.E.L.D** Agent. I’m authorized personnel.” You kindly flashed him your badge. “I’m allowed down here.”

“What is **S.H.I.E.L.D** hiding?”  He stepped toward you.

“ _Excuse_ me?”  You nervously took a step back, confused to why Steve was behaving this way.

“ **S.H.I.E.L.D** is hiding something, and I think you know what it is. You know, being _authorized personnel_ ,” he flicked your badge, “and all.”

“I don’t know anything.”  You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Then why are you down here?”

“ _I_ want to know what **S.H.I.E.L.D** is hiding.” You admitted, and Steve gave you a look of confusion. “Look just because I wear this,” you flashed the badge again, “and carry a gun, doesn’t exactly mean I’m in the loop 100% of the time. My dad likes to keep me in the dark. It’s his way of protecting me.”

“So why do you think he would be hiding something?”

“Something seemed off about today’s meeting, and I want to know why.”

“Well then let’s go.”

You and Steve continue your journey through the helicarrier, looking for any kind of clues that will draw you in.

You and Steve came to a door that read _Secure Storage_. You swiped your badge to open the door, but your access was denied. You tried it again, same message. By the third time, Steve just asked you politely to step aside. You did as he asked and he stepping in front of the door. Using his super soldier strength he pried open the door.

You both walked in, surprised to see crates stacked upon crates. _What the hell was in there_?

You looked up and saw there was more.

“Hey, give me a boost will ya?”

You backed slightly away to give yourself a head start run. You stepped onto Steve’s folded arms, and he boosted you upward. Grabbing onto the railing, you swung yourself over, smoothly landing on the top of the walkway. Steve then soon followed.

You walked up to the crate, trying to pry it open. But of course it would not budge. “A little help?” Turning to Steve, looking up at his steel blue eyes, you asked.

Steve nodded, stepped in front of you, and again with his super soldier strength lifted the crate open with ease.

You and Steve looked down at what was inside the crate and then looked back at each other in disbelief. What the hell was S.H.I.E.L.D up to?

* * *

“Phase 2 is **S.H.I.E.L.D** uses the cube to make weapons.” Steve tossed the evidence, that the both of you had brought from the secret storage room, down on the metal table. “Sorry your computer was a little slow for me.” He eyed Banner and Stark.

You both had interrupted the tense conversation between the two geniuses and your father.

You couldn’t ignore the look of disappointment on your father's face when he looked over at you, as he then tried and failed to come up with a lie. Tony’s computer proved otherwise.

“Did you _know_ about this?” Banner questioned you, as Thor and Natasha entered the room.

“Because I carry the last name Fury,” you specifically eyed your father, “I’m supposed to know everything right?”

“No, you’re with **S.H.I.E.L.D** , that’s what makes you know everything.” Banner took a step towards you.

Steve immediately stood in front of you, protectively. “Banner, you don’t want to do that.”

“You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?” Natasha told Dr. Banner calmly.

Dr. Banner scoffed. “I was in Calcutta. I was pretty _well_ removed.” He took another step.

Steve again moved further in front of you.

Natasha then tried to explain to Dr. Banner that Loki was manipulating him. Dr. Banner then accused Natasha of manipulating him. All the while he kept slowly moving until he got in front of the computer.

“I want to know why,” Dr. Banner, using his glasses, to point to the screen, “ **S.H.I.E.L.D** is using the tesseract to form weapons of mass destruction.”

“Because of _him_.” Your father pointed an accusing finger at the blonde Demi-God from Asgard.

“ _Me_?” Thor questioned, taken aback.

You all looked at your father in disbelief. What did Thor have anything to do with this? He had been very cooperative with helping.

Your father went on to explain further about the incident that happened a few years earlier. The incident that you were well aware of. He also explained that **S.H.I.E.L.D** was only gearing up for protection against a potential global war. That there were other threats out in the universe aside from Thor’s adopted brother, Loki.

“I can’t believe you went behind my back.” Your father scolded you from your spot behind Steve.

You stepped forward. “And _I_ can’t believe that you would keep this from me.”

But it only escalated from there. By the time you realized, everyone was snapping on everybody. Including Steve and Tony.

“What was your point you were trying to prove to me, Y/N?”

“ _Prove_?” You scoffed at your father. “I’ve been proving for _years_ that I am capable of handling anything, but like always to tend to keep me in the dark.”

“Keep you in the dark?” Your father narrowed his dark eyes, placing his hands on his hips. “Young lady I am trying to protect you.”

“ _Young lady_?”

“What is going on with you and Steve?”

“What?” That question threw you for a loop. “Me and Steve? What does me and Steve have anything to do with this? Now you need to explain to me what the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D doing?”

“I don’t have to explain a _damn_ thing.  Especially not to you.” Your father retorted, hands still firmly on his hips.

Things continue to escalate even further. Your father tried to get Natasha to escort Dr. Banner to his room. He refused, explaining that the cell that was traded for an actual room, would not kill him. Then Banner went on to explain how he tried to kill himself but the Hulk spit out the bullet, that the doctor used to try and get the job done.

As he continued explaining, you all hadn’t realized that he had subconsciously picked up Loki’s scepter. Until you watched your father and Natasha reach for their weapons.

“ _Banner_ ,” Steve called out, once again standing in front of you, “put down the scepter.”

Banner looked down and realized what he was doing.

Then all of a sudden a loud beeping caught you all off guard. Banner put down the scepter and walked over to computer where he and Tony were locating the tesseract, mumbling about _not seeing his party trick after all_.

“The tesseract belongs on Asgard,” Thor rebuffed and you looked at him confused.

“ _Why_?” You spat. “The tesseract needs to stay here.”

“Because,” he bellowed towards you, “no human is a match for it.”

You watched as Tony tried to walk away, but Steve stopped him.

“You’re not going alone.” Steve seethed.

Tony slapped Steve’s hand away. “You gonna stop me?”

Steve stepped toward Tony in his face. “Put on the suit and let’s find out.”

You had had enough, and tried to step in between the arguing men.

“Ok,” you placed your hand on each chest and slightly shoved them apart, seeing as they were a lot stronger than you. “Enough with the male testosterone, alright. Maybe the two of you should take a time out.”

“Listen,” Tony looked down at you, “daughter of man with eye patch, you need to back the hell off.” He went to removed your hand from his chest.

Steve immediately grabbed Tony’s hand from yours. “Don’t _touch_ her.” His blue eyes tensed.

But you had no time to react because Banner let out an “ _oh my god_ ”, and everyone turned their attention to him.

A huge explosion came through, throwing you all in different parts of the room. You landed on the floor with Steve right behind you, almost as if his body was shielding you.

You winced, the pain in your ribs evident, as you turned over with Steve’s blue eyes looking down at you.

“You ok?” He asked you with concern.

You nodded weakly. He then turned to look at Tony, as you all stood to your feet.

“ _Put on the suit_.” You heard both of them say, as you all prepared for the battle that was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my tumblr deanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com


	4. Steve Saving Your Life

**_Imagine Steve saving you from Loki's Chitari Army..._ **

**(gif not mine)**

You and the other Avengers had arrived as Loki and his army, the Chitari, had already destroyed most of midtown. Steve had taken over as leader, and had you all split up to cover more ground.  
  
You, bruised and battered, had been left to your own devices, after you told Romanoff and Barton you could hand rescuing civilians from an overturned bus to safety.  
  
After making sure no one was left behind, you realized the bus was being circled by a few Chitari. Counting how many there, you strategized your next move. Just going with it, you stepped a couple of feet back and immediately ran and jumped from the side of the bus, wrapping your legs around the first of the alien robot’s neck and flipping it over. You quickly picked up its spear, shooting it in the chest, before the one behind you.  
  
You didn’t see the third one until it was too late. Then you felt it. White, hot, blinding pain in your left shoulder. The stealth suit you were wearing couldn’t stop the pain, as your body dropped to the ground.  
  
Trying to catch your breath and struggling through the pain, you watched as several more Chitari began to surround you. Your shaking hands reached over, and with every bit of strength you had, you grabbed a dis-guarded spear. Pointing it toward the first one you saw and pulled the trigger.  
  
 ** _Click_**  
  
You tried it again. It gave a small spark, but then…  
  
 ** _Click_**  
  
“ _Fuck_.” You hissed in anger, tossing the spear aside, desperately trying to crawl away.  
  
As the Chitari was closing in on you, you realized that this was the inevitable end, giving up. But you were surprised when they were sliced clear through the middle, their mangled upper halves crashing to the ground.  
  
A hand reached down to you, and out of the debris, your eyes connected to a strikingly pair of blue ones.  
  
“You alright?” You heard an unmasked Steve ask as he helped you to your feet.  
  
“Yeah. I’m good.” You swallowed, wincing at the pain still in your shoulder. “Thanks for the back up.”  
  
“No problem.” He nodded, hands on his hips, as the two of you took in your surroundings. This did not look good. At all. “What are you doing here by yourself?” He turned to look back at you. “Where’s Barton and Romanoff?”   
  
You took in a deep breath. “I told them I was ok to take care of getting the civilians to safety, myself. I guess I overestimated myself.” You told him feeling almost like a failure.  
  
He sighed heavily, looking away from you. “They should not have left you in the first place. No man should ever be left behind.”  
  
“Steve, I’m ok.” You reached out and gave his bicep a gentle squeeze.  
  
He turned back to you, reaching out to cup your cheek, you immediately feeling the sparks in your belly. “If I hadn’t have showed up? You could have been killed.”  
  
You had no idea what was happening between you and Steve in the short amount of time you’d known him, but you didn’t mind. Not at all.   
  
“Well, it’s nice to know you care.” You gave him a smile, reaching up to squeeze the hand still on your cheek. He gave you small smirk back. Your moment was short-lived as you eyed the danger coming up behind the both of you. “Give me a boost will ya?”  
  
“What?” He turned to look in the direction you were looking in, his face paling.  
  
A group of Chitari was just in the distance, marching their way toward you.  
  
Steve then turned back to you. “You got this?” He questioned and you nodded, taking a few steps back.  
  
He then squatted, placing his shield in down in front of him. You sucked in another deep, breath, still holding your injured shoulder and finally taking off at full speed. You stepped onto the shield, and Steve sent you soaring through the air. You landed, your legs wrapped around the Chitari’s neck, and reached behind it, pulling out its wires. You jumped down, as it sparked and dropped to the ground.  
  
Steve had been right behind you, assisting you with his shield, to decimate other Chitari robots. You fought back, through the pain and all.  
  
You and Steve worked together, as a team, kicking alien robot ass. The last one you tussled with, had you in the air, as you continued, bare fists, to strike the robot in the head. Using every bit of energy you had left in you, you bent backwards, flipping him over right into Cap’s shield, being sliced right in half.  
  
You tried to catch your breath, assessing the damage that had been. You looked over at Steve, he was doing the same, as he held onto his gut. He then turned to you, giving you a small smirk, reaching out to you.  
  
“C’mon, let’s get out of here.”  
  
You nodded, taking his open gesture, and the two of you went to find the other Avengers to finish this job.


	5. Riding Off With Steve

  


**(gifs not mine)**

You stood next to Steve, as you and the rest of the Avengers, after saving the world, watch Thor take Loki and the tesseract back to Asgard. Where you had to admit was the best thing.

After saying your goodbyes to the team, one by one, everyone started to take off. Banner and Stark hopped into Stark’s expensive vehicle. Barton and Natasha in her car.

As you waved off Natasha and Clint, them taking off immediately, you were approached by Steve.

“So,” his blue eyes looked down at you, “you ever been to Brooklyn?”

You smiled and shook your head, taking his outstretched hand. He then led you to his awaiting motorcycle. He hopped on first, handing you his helmet. You hopped on right after, shoving the helmet on your head. You wrapped your arms around his waist as he kick started the bike and took off.


	6. Talk of Relationship With Nat

**SET:** _The Winter Solider_

  
“So, what exactly is going on between you and Steve?” Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow, who was also a fellow SHIELD agent, Avenger, and close friend, questioned.

The two of you had snuck your way onto the lower deck of the Lumerian Star to rescue the group of civilians being held hostage, by notorious pirate, George Batroc.  
  
“What are you talking about? You feigned innocence, trying not to talk of personal matters while on the job. Especially when it came to your relationship with Steve.

  
That was kind of a touchy subject.  
  
You immediately spotted one of George Batroc’s men. As he hadn’t seen the two of you, you signaled to Natasha that you got him and to meet you at the bottom of the engine room. She nodded, and you took your cue.  
  
Quietly, you snuck up behind the guy, while he was on the phone speaking in his native French tongue. You tapped him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to jump and turned to you, as you plastered a smirk across your face.  
  
“Hey, sailor.” You waved your little fingers, before balling them into a fist, and knocking him in the face. Hard.  
  
He fought back, diligently, getting in quite a few hits as well, but you definitely had the upper hand. You were able to wrap your cord around his neck, and jumping over the ledge, using him to bungee down.

  
Pulling your guns from their holsters, you took out more of Batroc’s men, on your way down. When you finally touched the bottom, you shot two more beneath you.  
  
“ _Fury, Romanoff, what’s your status?_ ”  
  
You ignored Steve’s question in your earpiece, focusing on your task, as you made your way over to Natasha, who was taking on her handful of pirates.  
  
“Y/N, you don’t have to play coy with me.” She ran up on a guy, jumping around his neck, and using the gloves on her fist to shock him. “I mean, two years ago, after New York, you two ride off into the sunset like kind of fairy tale.”  
  
You sighed heavily, at your friend, before leg sweeping an attacker. “It was Brooklyn, Nat. Hardly a fairy tale.” This time you gave a roundhouse kick to another pirate’s head, knocking him out.  
  
In all honesty, you had no idea what you and Steve were. After New York, you two had definitely grown closer, and you spent a lot of time with him. But with the work that SHIELD was dishing, and the fact you believed Steve was holding onto something else, you didn’t know exactly where you stood with the Super Soldier.  
  
“Uh huh.” Natasha said, not believing you, while connecting a right hook the jaw of a pirate, sending him to the ground.  
  
“Stop it.” You reprimanded, backing flipping and landing a leather boot to the chin for the last one, landing him on his ass.  
  
“ _Y/N, Natasha, status_.” Steve’s voice repeated, seeming a bit irritated.  
  
You hadn’t realized that one of the guys you had knocked to the ground had began to stir. Nat tapped you, tossing a lead pipe you way, as you caught it with ease.  
  
“Engine room is secure.” You spoke into the mic connected to your wrist, swinging the pipe and clocking the guy’s lights out once more.  
  
“So, have you and Steve…” Nat trailed her question, wiggling her brows in a suggestive manor, as the two of you made your way through the engine room.  
  
You giggled softly, shaking your head at your nosy friend. “No, Nat. Steve’s a gentleman. Nothing like the horndogs you date.”  
  
She then turned her body to face you fully, now walking backwards, a smirk on her face. “So, you two are dating?” She challenged.  
  
You shrugged nonchalantly. “ _Casually_. It’s nothing serious. And I really don’t think it’s ever going to be.”  
  
You and Natasha come upon a room, walking in. It looked as if it were the mainframe of the ship. Your real reason for coming on this mission.  
  
“Why do you say that?” Nat questioned, as she stood guard by the door, watching you make you way to the main computer.  
  
“He’s clearly still hung up on someone else.” You sighed, starting your hacking into the system.  
  
“Hmpf,” she scoffed, “aren’t they all?” She folded her arms across her chest, looking out the door, making sure the coast was still clear.  
  
“Which is so frustrating.” You seethed, clicking away at the keys, placing in the right algorithm that you knew by heart. “Because I really like him. He’s unlike any other guy I have ever dated.”  
  
“That’s because he’s old as dirt.” She joked  
  
You couldn’t help but let out a tiny snicker. “Nat, stop that.”  
  
“So,” she clicked her tongue after a seconds of silence, “does that bother you? Him being 62 years older than you?”  
  
You still typed adamantly on the computer, frustrated that this was taking a lot longer than it should have. “I think about it sometimes, but then I see him. He obviously doesn’t look like your average 95 year old.”  
  
“And you mean to tell in two years, you haven’t tapped that yet?” She teased.  
  
You playfully rolled your eyes, looking up at your red haired partner, and mouthed a ‘ _no_ ’, while shaking your head.  
  
“Maybe he’s gay.” She commented, causing you to laugh.  
  
“He is definitely not gay.” You defended.  
  
“And how do you figure that?”  
  
“Ok,” you peered up at her again, “so whatever I’m about to tell you, stays between you and me. If I find out anybody heard this, and it gets back to Steve, I’ll murder you in your sleep.”  
  
She raised her hands in defense, now intrigued.  
  
You sighed heavily, not really wanting to divulge in your endeavors with Captain America, but you knew that Nat would just keep bugging you, until you spill the tea. She was like a dog in heat when it came to juicy gossip, so you thought to just throw her a bone, to get her to shut up.  
  
“Maybe a little more happened in Brooklyn and recently than I lead on. Steve and I didn’t have actual intercourse, per say, but let’s just say that I know for one hundred percent fact that the super soldier serum worked everywhere. And I mean everywhere.”  
  
Nat raised an inquisitive brow. “Really?”  
  
You nodded, biting your lips at the memories of the time you with Steve in Brooklyn and the times after. But they were cut short when Steve’s voice came through the earpiece again.  
  
“ _Fury, Romanoff, where the hell are you?_ ”  
  
Nat asked if you were good. You told her you had it covered and you were almost done.  
  
She nodded, speaking into her wrist. “This is Romanoff, I’m headed your way, Cap.”  
  
After she retreated from the room and shut the door, you reached down into your boot and pulling out a flashdrive. You plugged it into the hard drive of the computer, and began to copy the files you downloaded, when a crash caught your attention.  
  
Steve and Batroc had broken through the closed door, obviously in the midst of an intense fight. Steve had Batroc pinned to the ground, using his shield to knock him out cold.  
  
“Well, this is awkward.” You commented, still saving files to the flashdrive.  
  
Steve, sans the cowl, strapped his shield back in place, as he made his way over to you. “What the hell are you doing?” He turned to look at the computer, and realized himself what was going on. “You’re saving SHIELD intel.”  
  
“I’m doing what I was assigned to do.” You retorted, not missing the displeasure in his voice.  
  
He then turned back to you, blue eyes looking down on you with anger. “The mission was to rescue the hostages.”  
  
You looked up at him and swallowed hard at the intense infuriation in his eyes. You quickly turn your head back to the screen, files near to completion. “That was _your_ mission, Cap. Not mine.”  
  
Upon completion, you pulled the flashdrive from the CPU and shoved it back in your boot. You then tried to walk away, but Steve grabbed your arm, and pulling you to him.  
  
“You just jeopardized this whole operation.” He seethed.  
  
“Cap, I think you’re over stating things.” You whispered, your heartbeat quickening at the closeness.

  
His eyes bored down into yours intensely. He swallowed deeply, plush pink lips pursed together. But before he could respond, Batroc miraculously back to his feet, threw a hand grenade your way, and then disappeared. Quick thinking, Steve smacked it away with the shield, and then grabbed you by the waist. As Steve jumped, the two of you in midair, you shot out the window to an interior room where the two of you landed, just as the explosion went off.  
  
Smoke filled your lungs and ringing blared in your ears, as you and Steve backed quickly to the closest wall. Steve sat up, looking out to assess the damage, but couldn’t see through the smoke. You immediately felt guilty.  
  
“Ok,” you huffed, trying to catch your breath “that one’s on me.”  
  
Steve was quiet for a bit, not looking your way. “You damn right it is.” He seethed in a rage, standing to his feet and leaving you behind.  
  
You sighed heavily at the situation. You had no idea where you and Steve stood in your relationship, but you guess that now, it wasn’t looking too good.


	7. Steve Comforts You

##  _Imagine Steve comforting you after your father dies_

 

 **SET:** _The Winter Solider_

**STEVE:** _come to the ER, it’s urgent_  
 **STEVE:** _it’s your dad_  
  
You nearly broke every traffic law there was to make to the hospital. When Steve texted you and said it was about your father, and that it was urgent, you took no time to get there.  
  
Hopping out of your car, parked directly in front of the emergency room doors, you practically ran through the hospital. Fear and panic set in your stomach, as you burst through the door of where Steve said that your father was currently in surgery.  
  
You and Steve made eye contact, his anger from your previous betrayal now gone and replaced with sympathy. You swallowed thickly, stepping up the window.  
  
Your heart pounded in your chest, as you could only watch your father lying helpless on that surgery table.  
  
“What,” you cleared your throat, trying to hold back the tears, “what happened?”  
  
“He showed up at my place like that.” You heard Steve say over your shoulder, in the back corner of the room where he stood.  
  
“Who did this?” You tried to keep your lips from trembling.  
  
It took him a minute to answer. But when he did, he whispered, “I’m not sure.”  
  
But then suddenly the sounds of beeps and monitors went off, alerting the entire room, that your father’s vitals were crashing. That’s when everything spun out of control.  
  
Your breathing became shallow, your heartbeat racing even faster than before, as you looked on in slow motion. The doctor’s tried to revive your father’s failing heart. But it was too late.  
  
He was gone.  
  
“No.” You whispered, finally releasing two lonely tears down your cheeks. “No!” This time you screamed, hitting the glass window once they shut the curtain, blocking your view.  
  
It didn’t take long for you to become hysterical, your fist connecting to the glass window once more. This time it gave a slight crack. After that you didn’t care of damaged you had caused in your tirade.  
  
Your father was not supposed to die.  
  
Not like _this_.  
  
You nearly collapsed on the floor, from your hysterical sobbing, when a pair of strong arms, arms you knew belonged to Steve, wrapped themselves around you tightly. He immediately pulled you close to his chest. You didn’t fight it. You didn’t fight when he took you away from the room and out into the hallway.  
  
When you finally turned around, still sobbing heavily, you buried your face into Steve’s broad chest. You then felt his lips brush gently across your temple, as he caressed your hair, all while whispering ‘it’s gonna be ok’.

* * *

 

[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Furl%3Fsa%3Di%26rct%3Dj%26q%3D%26esrc%3Ds%26source%3Dimages%26cd%3D%26cad%3Drja%26uact%3D8%26ved%3D0ahUKEwjyqeP2mbTWAhXHyyYKHW0CCbAQjRwIBw%26url%3Dhttps%253A%252F%252Fgfycat.com%252Fgifs%252Ftag%252Favengers-fanfiction%26psig%3DAFQjCNEHZ_O5OW6Jtbb_NbSNW9Iqamx7jw%26ust%3D1506011945016891&t=Mzc0ZGNmYTBlMWQ1NzhkODBmMDRjNjExODVmZWE3NDU3MmFmMjgwNCxMRnk4U3Y3Vg%3D%3D&b=t%3Ah9tdVqh2niGQgZ7v3JgG5Q&p=http%3A%2F%2Fdeanssweetcherrypie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165550603825%2Fimagine-steve-comforting-you-after-your-father&m=1)  
  
  
Looking down at your father’s body covered in a white sheet, your heart completely shattered. Steve stood behind you, a comforting hand on the small of your back. Natasha and Agent Hill stood silently by the door, just watching.  
  
You choked back a sob, releasing another set of tears, as you removed your hand from your father’s head, and quickly stormed out of the room.   
  
Wiping the tears from your face, you felt Steve was hot on your trail, when you stopped and turned around. “Tell me about the shooter.”  
  
Steve’s blue eyes barely made eye contact with you, as he swallowed thickly and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. “He’s fast and strong. He had a metal arm.”  
  
You listened, folding your arms across your chest. “Why was my dad at your apartment?”  
  
He finally looked up at you with unreadable eyes. “I don’t know.”  
  
Something in your gut told you, he was lying.  
  
The two of you were then interrupted by Rumlow, demanding that Steve was needed back at **SHIELD**.  
  
Steve looked at you once more, and you still were not able to read his eyes. “You’re a _terrible_ liar.” You told him, before angrily storming away from him.

* * *

 


	8. Steve Kiss Part One

**_Imagine you and Steve are now on the run from some corrupt SHIELD agents.  In order to not get spotted by them you pulled Steve into a kiss._**

**Pairing:**   _Steve x POC!Reader_

 **Warnings:**   _Kissing, Slight Demanding Steve_

 **Word Count:**   821

 **Set During:**   _Winter Soldier_

  


**(gif not mine, found on google)**

Steve arrived back at the hospital, his steely blues looking for the flash drive, that Fury gave him, which he had left behind, in a vending machine.  But to his surprise, it was gone.

“Looking for _this_?”  You appeared behind him, waving the said flash drive in his face.

Steve quickly turned to face you and tried to reach for it.  “What are you _doing_ with that?”

“Where did you get it from?”  You countered, quickly snatching it back.

Steve looked around the hospital for any possible spies, before grabbing you by the waist and pushing into the nearest empty room up against closest wall.  

“ _What do you know_.”  He whispered, his steely gazed bored into yours, as he accused more than questioned.

You swallowed painfully hard, your heart racing in your chest.  “Why do you always assume I know everything, Rogers?  I told you how my dad loved to keep me in the dark.  Especially, when he thinks it would protect.  Now who gave you this flash drive?”

Steve blue eyes softened, and he loosened his grip a bit.  “Maybe your dad was right about something.  Just hand over the flash drive and we walk away.”

“My father gave this to you, didn’t he?   _Why_?”  You sighed heavily, when Steve still refused to answer you.  “I think I may know know who killed my father, Steve.  Look, I remember seeing a case file a few years back on what we called the _**Winter Soldier**_.  He’s been credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years.  It was basically a myth, as if it didn’t exist; like a ghost story.  That was until Nat was on assignment five years ago.  She never told me what exactly happened.  Just that she never saw him coming.  That was until the shots rang clear; pierced through her lower back.  It was bye bye bikini season for her.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she looks terrible.”  Steve gritted, as he spat sarcastically.

You tried not to let his words stir a little jealousy in the pit of your belly.  “Maybe whatever’s on this flash drive can help.  I don’t care what my father thinks is protecting me.  He’s dead, so whatever you’re about to do, I want in.”

You tried to gauge Steve’s attention, seeing if he would reject your help, but he just nodded his head.  “Alright, let’s find out what this ghost wants.”

You and Steve arrived at the local mall twenty minutes later.  It was your choice to head to the mall, disguised as civilians,because using any of **SHIELD** ’s computers would set off a trip alarm and you would have agents on your ass within seconds.  At least with the mall, it gave you a few minutes head start.

You and Steve walked into the Mac store together.  Posing as a couple who was deciding on honeymoon destinations, you were able to find out that someone was definitely trying to hide something.  But the drive was protected by some kind of algorithm.  You were able to trace where the hostile malware to Wheaton, New Jersey.  A place Steve knew all too familiarly.

Steve then snatched the flash drive from the computer, knowing that your time was nearly up, and the two of you then made your way out of the store.

But it was nearly too late.

Steve immediately spotted several sac-team agents.  You and Steve dodged the first two that you walked past unnoticed.  As the two of you stood on the escalator going down, you saw Brock Rumlow on the opposite side going up.

Quick thinking, you turned to face Steve.  “ _Kiss me_.”

Stunned, Steve looked down at you with furrowed brows.  “What?”

“ _Kiss me_.”  You told him again, before standing on your tip toes, grabbing the back of his neck, and pressing your mouth to his.  This kiss was soft and tender, and it immediately took you back to Brooklyn; the first time Steve kissed you.  The moment you pulled away, you looked directly into Steve’s eyes.  “Showing public displays of affections makes people uncomfortable.”

He swallowed hard, looking down into your eyes and whispered, “yeah, it does.”  He leaned forward, pressing his mouth back to yours.

This kiss was a little rougher, a little more passionate, as Steve’s tongue swept across your bottom lip, begging for entrance.  The moment you let him in, you knew that you never wanted to stop.

But you had to, as you reached the bottom of the escalator.  You had successfully avoided Rumlow and his team, as Steve led you out of the mall.


	9. Chapter 9

**(gifs not mine; found on google)**

“So, where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?”  You joked, as your foot rested on the dashboard of the stolen pick up truck that Steve was driving.

You and Steve were on your way to New Jersey to follow the lead from the flash drive.

“Nazi Germany.”  He retorted.  “And we didn’t steal it, we’re _borrowing_ it,” he reached over to tap your thigh gently, “get your feet off the dash.”

You playfully glared at him, reluctantly following his command and feeling slightly aroused.  “So,” you straightened yourself in your seat, “can I ask you a question?  A serious one.”  He then looked over at you, signaling you that it was okay.  “Have I been your first kiss since 1945?”

He furrowed his brow, looking back at over at you.  “That bad, huh?”

“If it was bad, Steve, I wouldn’t keep kissing you.”  You giggled softly, reaching over to give his bicep a reassuring squeeze.

“Point taken.”

“But, seriously.  Have I been your first kiss since 1945?”

He was a bit quiet, but then asked, “why do you want to know?”

“Well, _**a**_ , I’m curious, and _**b**_ , it’s a girl thing to know if the guy she has been kissing has kissed someone else.”  You knew how it sounded, but you needed to know the answer.

He sighed heavily, keeping his eyes trained on the road.  “I’m just gonna stick with I’m 95, not dead.”

And for some reason that hurt.  “Okay.”

Steve immediately sensed your tension and reached over to grab your hand.  He then interlocked your fingers together, bringing them to his lips and pressed a simple kiss on the back of your hand.  That gesture made you smile and heart fill with warmth.

“Doesn’t mean, I don’t want to stop kissing you.”  He gave you a gentle smile, before turning back to the road.  Your hands still connected.  “So, uh,” he cleared his throat, “we never talked about it, but is that weird for you?  Me technically being 95?”

You knew that question was to be raised one way or another.  Yes, Steve was old enough to be your great-Grandfather, but thanks to that super soldier serum, he definitely didn’t look it.  And for some reason it didn’t really matter to you.

You smiled, rubbing your thumb gently across the back of his hand.  “I’ve seen a lot of weird stuff in my life, Cap, and surprisingly, you being 95 is not.”

Once the two of you finally made it to Jersey, you realized that it was a former military base.   

“This is it?”  Steve looked around the base; it was nearly pitch black dark outside.  

You looked at Steve, knowing that he was definitely familiar with the place.  Then you looked down at your phone.  “The file came from these coordinates.”

“So did I.”  You heard Steve mutter, and you looked back up at him.  “This is the camp where I trained.”  You saw that he immediately slipped away into a past memory.

And you wanted nothing, but to be there with him.  But Steve had an entire life before you were even thought of.

“Changed much?”  You asked him.

He finally turned to look at you.  “A little.”

You thought you had hit a dead end, since you couldn’t find a signal worth a damn. It was a complete dead zone.  You thought that maybe someone had set up a router to throw people off.  But Steve knew better.  Steve immediately recognized that there was a building out of place.

So together, the two of you walked over to the building.  You knew that it would be difficult to get inside, but Steve used his shield to pop the lock off.  Then when the two of you made your way in, you clicked on the lights, and was astonished by what you saw.

“This is **SHIELD**.”  You looked around the room, before looking at Steve.

“Maybe where it started.”  Steve suggested, as the two of you trekked further inside.

Steve stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at the three photos.  They were all in black and white.  You obviously knew one of the faces.

“That’s Howard Stark.”  You pointed out to the photo of the man you knew as Tony Stark’s father, but Steve wasn’t paying it any attention to that photo.

His crystal blue eyes were trained on the photo to the right of you.  It was a framed photo of a beautiful brunette, with dark and mysterious eyes and an impeccable bone structure.

You watched Steve, as he looked on at her for a few minutes.  You immediately got the feeling that Steve knew her, and that she had clearly meant a lot to him.

And a pang of jealousy sat in the pit of your stomach.

“Who’s the girl?”  You turned to ask Steve, trying to shake off those feelings.  “She’s pretty.”

Steve didn’t answer you, but continued to the look at photo for a another second, before turning and walking away.

The fact that Steve didn’t want to tell who this woman was and what she was to him, hurt you deeply.

You slowly trailed behind Steve when he stopped again.  This time it was in front of an empty bookcase.  You could tell that he had sensed something.

“If you already worked in a secret office,” you heard him mutter, before he used his super human strength to pry the steel bookcase apart, “why do you need to hide the elevator?”  He revealed a steel door elevator.

You then used your tech smarts to find the code to the elevator, and the ride down was filled with complete, awkward silence.  Steve knew that he had hurt you by not telling you who the woman was, and you were pretending not to be affected by the fact that he was constantly looking over at you concerned.

Once the elevator doors opened, you two stepped out and looked around the dark room.  You guessed your and Steve’s presence triggered the lights, because they immediately turned on.

What you saw then was what looked like a giant computer room.  But the computers were definitely not from this century.

As you walked up the computer, not believing that this could be the data point, you noticed a hard drive.  A hard drive that had an empty space to input a flash drive.  You then pulled the flash drive from your back pocket, looking at it for a second, and then shoved it into the input.

The entire system immediately turned on around you.  After you typed in _yes_ to initiate the system, a cryptic face appeared in the huge main monitor.

“ _Rogers, Steven_ ,” the robotic voice, in a thick Swiss accent, began, “ _born 1918_.”

Then the small camera panned to your direction.

“ _Fury, Y/N.  Born 1986_.”

You furrowed your brows.  How did this computer know who you were?  “This has got to be some kind of recording.”

“ _I am not a recording, Fräulein_.”  The voice said.   _“I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am_.”

The smaller monitor to your right then switched to a photograph of a stout, balding man wearing glasses.

“You know this thing?”  You asked Steve, as he looked at the screen astonished.

“Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull.”  Steve explained, making his way around the mainframe. “He’s been dead for years.”

The voice, who you now knew as Arnim Zola, on the computer then corrected Steve twice, telling him that he was not German, that he was actually Swiss and that he had never been more alive.  Then the scientist went on to explain how he came to be.  Terminal illness diagnosis in 1972.  Decided that since science could not save his body, he could save his mind.  All on 200,000 feet of database.  You were freaked the moment he told you that you were standing in his brain.

The Swiss scientist continued to ramble about how Hydra was indeed not dead, showing you and Steve proof of how it kept going for the past seventies years through archives.  

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing.  Hydra had secretly infiltrated **SHIELD** like a locust plague.  You could not believe that **SHIELD** would not have put a stop to it.

Then Zola showed photographs of newspaper clippings of Howard Stark’s death, and then your father’s death, which caused your heart to drop in your stomach.

“ _Accidents will happen_ ,” sneered Zola.

He then continued to explain that Hydra was gearing up for a war to establish a New World Order.  Using the weapons your father had a hand in making.  Then Zola began to taunt Steve, telling him that we lost and that we would soon be dead.

You could by Steve’s face that he was becoming agitated by the whole thing.  The next moment proved to be true when he angrily punched that main large monitor that Zola was on.  But the brilliant scientist just moved to another, much smaller than the last monitor to continue his taunting.

“What’s on this drive?”  Steve commanded.

“ _Project insight requires insight_.”  Zola taunted.  “ _So, I wrote an algorithm_.”

You then stepped up behind Steve.  “What kind of algorithm?  What does it do?”

“ _The answer to your question is fascinating_.”  Zola stated.  “ _Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it_.”  He threatened, and you immediately got a notification to your phone.

The doors of the room began to close on the two of you.  Steve tried to stop it, throwing his shield to keep the door open, but he wasn’t quick enough .  You looked down at your phone, again, and saw that this missile was coming, and it was coming fast.  And you and Steve were the targets.

“Steve, we’ve got a boagie.”  You told him.  “Short range ballistic.  Thirty seconds tops.”

“Who fired it?”  Steve questioned.

And you couldn’t believe you were going to say this, but, “ **SHIELD**.”

“ _I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain.  Admit it, it’s better this way.  We’re both of us…out of time_.”  Zola continued to taunt the two of you.

As you just stood there in panic, watching the target as it came closer and closer, knowing that there was nothing you could about it, Steve had figured out the next plan of action.  He quickly grabbed you, by the waist, and pulled you down into an open gated floor, covering you both with his shield.  The room finally exploded around you.

You had no time to react, because by then everything had faded to black.

When you finally came to, fluttering your eyes, you realized you were back in the truck.  Steve had just parked right in front of a house you didn’t know of.  You also realized that it was now daylight outside.

“Hey,” you felt Steve reach over to gently caress your cheek, “you okay?”  

You slowly turned to look at him, concern written in his steely gaze.  Then everything that happened the night before came rushing back to you.  Creepy Swiss scientist.  Hydra not being extinct.  Giant explosion.  Steve saving your life.  Again.

“Yeah,” you winced slightly, as your head gave a slight twinge.  “I think so.  Where are we?”  You eyed your unfamiliar surroundings.

“We’re at a friends.”  He told you simply, hopping out of the truck.

He then helped you out of the truck, as well, and up the driveway, to the front door.  He then reached over your head, giving the door a few knocks.

A handsome, brown skinned man, you had never seen before, answered the door a few short seconds later.  His dark brown eyes looked back and forth between you and Steve’s dishelved appearance, confused.

“Hey, man, we need a place to lay low.”  Steve explained.  “Everybody we know is trying to kill us.”

And for a split second, you thought the guy was going to slam the door in your faces.  But then he just sighed heavily, stepping aside to let us in.  “Not everybody.”

You sat on the bed, drying your now damp hair, with a cotton t-shirt, the guy you now knew was Sam Wilson, Steve’s friend, had provided for you.  You watched Steve, as he moved around in the bathroom.  He was dressed in a white tank top and jeans, while you were down to your black tank and matching black cotton panties.

Sam was in the midst of washing you and Steve’s clothes.

Steve then walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands.  He noticed the obvious look of desolation written on you face.  He then sat in the chair across from you, leaning on his elbows, before reaching out and giving your knee a gentle squeeze.

“You okay?”  He asked.

You shrugged, tossing the shirt behind you.  You were desperately trying to hold back your emotions that were threatening to spill over.  In the past 24 hours you watched your father die and you almost died yourself.  

“My dad’s dead,” you whispered, “and everything that I once knew and trained for all my life, had all been a lie.”  You told Steve, before graciously looking him in his eyes.  “Thank you.”

His brows furrowed.  “For what?”

“For being there for me when my dad died and for saving my life.”

“I’m always here.”  He gave you a small smile.

You returned the gesture, leaning over to press your mouth against his.  He immediately responded, letting you in, as he cupped you jaw in his hands.  He then gripped your thick thighs, trying to avoid the scattered bruises, and pulled you directly into his lap.  You instinctively wrapped your arm around his broad shoulders, running your fingers through the hairs on the nape of his neck.

  


The kiss deepened further, as his tongue gently caressed yours and his fingers traced themselves on your exposed skin.  You shivered involuntarily.  As your hips started rocking softly against his growing erection, Steve deeply groaned into your mouth.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat, quickly broke the two of you apart.  You then looked over Steve’s shoulder, whose back was facing the door, and saw that Sam was casually leaned against the frame of the door.  Steve then followed your eyes, and he also saw Sam.

“I made breakfast,” Sam commented, amused that he caught the two of you in a compromising position, “if you sort of, you know, eat that thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow My Tumblr DeansSweetCherryPie.Tumblr.Com


End file.
